shipwreckedfandomcom-20200213-history
Trees
Trees are Harvestable items purchased from the Market which serve as a source of Coins and XP. Unlike Crops, Trees can be harvested multiple times. However, they take time to regenerate between harvests, must first be planted and watered before they can be harvested, and also have a harvest time. Non-premium Trees (purchasable for Coins) generate an amount of Happiness that is directly correlated to their cost. All Trees award 1 Happiness per 16 Coins spent, except the Banana (1:12) and Mango (1:10). While they produce other benefits, they are all more expensive per point of Happiness than any piece of Decor. The "most expensive" non-premium piece of Decor produces 1 Happiness per 6.4 Coins. Trees also have a small chance of producing the Special Items "Fruit" during harvest. Happiness and "Initial XP" are only claimed once, and claimed after the first Harvest of a newly-planted Tree. Initial XP is higher because the game awards you XP for the time spent planting the Tree, as well as its first Harvest. See the Trees Comparison Matrix for interpretation of this raw data. See also: Crops =Non-Premium Trees= Banana *To Plant: **Level 1 **Cost: 60 **Time: 3 seconds **Happiness: 5 **Initial XP: 2 *Produces: **Regenerates: 5 minutes **Harvest: 30 seconds **Coins: 6 **XP: 1 Mango *To Plant: **Level 2 **Cost: 100 **Time: 10 seconds **Happiness: 10 **Initial XP: 3 *Produces: **Regenerates: 30 minutes **Harvest: 1 minute **Coins: 12 **XP: 1 Orange *To Plant: **Level 4 **Cost: 480 **Time: 1 minute **Happiness: 30 **Initial XP: 7 *Produces: **Regenerates: 4 hours **Harvest: 2 minutes **Coins: 10 **XP: 1 Lemon * To Plant: **Level 6 **Cost: 1650 **Time: 1 hour **Happiness: 105 **Initial XP: 40 *Produces: **Regenerates: 12 hours **Harvest: 2 hours **Coins: 260 **XP: 20 Rubber * To Plant: **Level 8 **Cost: 2200 **Time: 10 minutes **Happiness: 140 **Initial XP: 40 *Produces: **Regenerates: 1 hour **Harvest: 30 minutes **Coins: 130 **XP: 10 Fig * To Plant: **Level 10 **Cost: 3460 **Time: 4 hours **Happiness: 220 **Initial XP: 100 *Produces: **Regenerates: 8 hours **Harvest: 8 hours **Coins: 680 **XP: 60 Passion Fruit * To Plant: **Level 10 **Cost: 3460 **Time: 4 hours **Happiness: 220 **Initial XP: 100 *Produces: **Regenerates: 8 hours **Harvest: 8 hours **Coins: 680 **XP: 60 Acai * To Plant: **Level 13 **Cost: 3780 **Time: 8 hours **Happiness: 240 **Initial XP: 430 *Produces: **Regenerates: 48 hours **Harvest: 6 hours **Coins: 2570 **XP: 380 Avocado * To Plant: **Level: 18 **Cost: 4220 **Time: 8 hours **Happiness: 265 **Initial XP: 250 *Produces: **Regenerates: 24 **Harvest: 24 **Coins: 1610 **XP: 260 Dragon Fruit * To Plant: **Level 26 **Cost: 5420 **Time: 12 hours **Happiness: 340 **Initial XP: 280 *Produces: **Regenerates: 24 hours **Harvest: 24 hours **Coins: 1690 **XP: 210 Cherry * To Plant: **Level 32 **Cost: 5990 **Time: 24 hours **Happiness: 375 **Initial XP: 160 *Produces: **Regenerates: 12 hours **Harvest: 8 hours **Coins: 800 **XP: 80 =Premium Trees= Theses Trees cost Gold to purchase. Guava *To Plant: **Level 2 **Cost: 15 gold **Time: 3 seconds **Happiness: 430 **Initial XP: 200 *Produces: **Regenerates: 48 hours **Harvest: 12 hours **Coins: 1080 **XP: 110 Papaya * To Plant: **Level 15 **Cost: 12 gold **Time: 3 seconds **Happiness: 450 **Initial XP: 160 *Produces: **Regenerates: 12 hours **Harvest: 8 hours **Coins: 720 **XP: 70